It is often necessary to provide one or more individuals with access to a locked property. For example, guests who have arranged for accommodation within the property may require access. Family, friends, property managers, couriers, delivery persons or service providers (such as, for example, cleaners, dog walkers, contractors, realtors, florists, etc.) may also require access. People may also require access to vehicles, storage units, or other types of property that is locked. It can be difficult to provide an individual with access to a property if the person who holds the keys to the property is unavailable to meet the individual to let him or her into the property.
Sometimes a key is hidden outside the property and the individual requiring access is provided with instructions for locating the key. In some cases the key is stored in a lock box outside the building. Typically the lock box has a keypad lock. A lock box is subject to security concerns, since any individual who has the pin code for the lockbox can open the lock box to retrieve the key at any time. In addition, lock boxes can be unfeasible for multi-unit properties, such as condominiums, which typically require a separate key fob, access card or building key to enter the building.
Sometimes a key can be given to a neighbour or other third party who is available to meet the individual to let him or her into the property. This solution relies on there being a person available to meet the individual at a specific location at a specific time. The logistics of coordinating such an event can be burdensome, especially since an individual's time of arrival may not always be predictable.
There is a general desire for methods and systems that address the aforementioned problems. In particular, there is a desire for methods and systems for providing an individual with access to a key or set of keys. There is a desire for methods and systems that are convenient to use to provide access to properties in urban areas including multi-unit structures, vehicles, storage units and other properties requiring keys.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.